


CallMeKevin but it's a Romance Fic

by EdgyTeen



Category: CallMeKevin - Fandom, CallMeKevin - youtube, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Intoxicated kisses, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, YouTubers - Freeform, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyTeen/pseuds/EdgyTeen
Summary: Sophie is a small-time streamer. She’s got a steady fan base and it’s growing by the day. She’s happy with where she’s at with her boyfriend and she’s happy with her relatively small fame.But what happens when her fans start wanting her to collab with CallMeKevin?Sophie doesn’t know what to think and suddenly everything is flipped on its head and Sophie doesn’t know where she stands anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is purely fictional and I hope Kevin never reads it in a million years lmao. 
> 
> There aren’t many Kevin stories so I thought I’d throw in a new one.

“Okay that’s all for today guys! I just heard my dinner arrive.” I wave at the camera. “I’ll see you next time losers!” I sign off as usual and hop out of my seat.

“I got dinner!” The familiar voice of Max called out.

“I hope it’s Thai!” I shout, running downstairs. As I walk into the kitchen he smiles at me and envelopes me into a hug.

“Of course it is, I know how my Sophie gets without her Thai food.” He kisses my head and starts taking the food out of the package.

My stomach growls at the sight of it. “I’ll go put on a movie.” I suggest walking to the living room as Max puts the food on plates.

“Don’t put on one of your _silly_ ones okay?” He calls from the kitchen.

I smile, “don’t worry. We don’t have to watch any of my type movies. I’ll put on an action one or something.”

“That’s better.” He smiles, walking into the lounge, holding all the food.

—

“Maxxx...” I groaned. “I just want to watch the movie.” I lifted his hand off my thigh where it was casually massaging.

He rolled his eyes, “you said that last night too... I’m starting to think you don’t even love me.”

“No, no!” I shuffled closer to him on the couch. “It’s just I’ve been so tired with making videos lately that I can’t even think of anything but sleep,” I explain, holding his hand in mine.

He snatches his hand away from mine and curled his lip. “I don’t understand how sitting and talking all day can make you _that_ tired.”

I take a deep breath. This is a common conversation Max and I have. He just doesn’t understand what my job is and I can understand that. He just gets confused. “I know it’s hard to understand but it is a very tiring job.”

He rolls his eyes again and stands up, shaking me off him. I sit on the couch staring up at him. “_Fine_. I’ll be in the study.” He stalks off.

I close my eyes and sink further into the couch. I’m getting a headache. “Fuck.” I sigh, getting up and walking to the bedroom. “I hate making him upset,” I mumble, searching through my draws. I find the outfit I know he loves and look in the mirror. It’s a bra and underwear set that he got for me for our 6 month anniversary. My reflection doesn’t even look like me at this point. My brown eyes have big bags under them and my usually blonde hair was knotted and not taken care of. I took a deep breath, and psych myself awake.

I knock at the study door, Max grunts in reply. I open the door, leaning on the door frame. “I’m sorry about before baby...” he turns around in his chair and smiles at me. “I hope you can forgive me.”

His grin turns wolffish, “I’m sure we can figure out an apology.” He stands up and grips my hips.

I smile wearily at him, masking the tiredness. “Of course.”

—

When I wake up in the morning Max has already left as usual. I stretch out in bed, waking up fully. The smell of some sort of breakfast catches my attention.

“Max?” I call, walking downstairs. “Did you make breakfast?” I walk into an empty messy kitchen. On the stove is a pan with egg bits in it and another pan next to it with bacon grease. I sigh, he makes such a mess cooking. It’s like he’s cooking for two people but I look around the kitchen and I’m positive he didn’t make any for me.

As I clean up I quickly check my phone for twitter notifications and to send out a quick tweet.

_‘I’ll be streaming Minecraft in 1 hour my dudes!’_

I make myself some breakfast, munching on toast as I reply to some tweets. As I scroll through the replies one thing seems to stick out.

_‘KeVIn???’_

_‘Are you finally streaming with Kevin?’_

_‘Can you pls pls plsssss stream with @CallMeKevin ??’_

I scroll past, blushing. I’ve always had a little crush on Kevin and he’s actually the reason I started streaming. I don’t think he actually knows I exist yet, I’m not that big of a streamer yet so I would understand if he didn’t know who I was.

I got out of twitter and start getting ready for the stream. Taking a shower, and setting up my equipment. Soon enough the stream begins.

“Welcome back! It’s me Sophie.” I grin into the camera watching the chat explode with ‘hellos.’ “Well let’s get right into it!” I grin getting back into my Minecraft world.

—

“Wait what?” I ask chat as I build my house. “Oh you want me to name my cat?’ The chat explodes with name options. “Guys. Don’t worry I’ve got this.” I name the cat _‘dog I wish I had.’_ I laugh at chats reactions.

_‘You really should stream with CallMeKevin, you two are a lot like each other.’_ I read the comment and try not to blush but I give it away a little.

_‘SHE BLUSHED. SOMEONE GET KEVIN TO STREAM WITH HER!’_

_‘Everyone should just start tweeting him lmao.’_

_‘Guys she already has a boyfriend.’_

_‘Yo everyone tweet @ Kevin.’_

“Guys, holy shit.” I swear, laughing, “please do not tweet at Kevin. I’ve never even spoken to the guy so if he gets a whole bunch of tweets from random people telling him to talk to another random person it’s gonna be weird.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, guys that’s all I’ve got in me for today.” I smile at the camera. “If you like the Minecraft I’ve been playing lately follow me on twitch and if you want me to play something else hit me up on twitter. Bye losers!” Ending the stream, I take a minute to sit in my dark recording room. My phone interrupts my quiet time with a notification from Max. _‘Picking you up in 10 minutes for our date ;)’_ I read.

My eyes widen, _shit_. I’d forgotten about our date. I all but run into the shower, stripping clothes off fast, quickly using some soap then getting out.

The doorbell goes off and I swear. Throwing on a flowy pink dress. “Be there in a second!” I shout, putting shoes on as I almost fall downstairs.

I answer the door, puffed. “Hey, babe.” Max smiles, pulling me in for a kiss.

“Hey sorry I took a bit, we can leave now.” I smile. He leads me to his car.

“Are you going to guess where we’re going?” He asked as I took my seat in the car. He looks me up and down. “You’d better hope it isn’t a really fancy place with the casual way you dressed.”

I look down self-consciously at my dress and laugh, “we’ll I’d hope you’d tell me if it was somewhere really fancy.”

He looks at me from the corner of his eyes as he drives. “Yeah sure...” he turns the radio up a little bit.

“Max, you didn’t even tell me where we’re going.” I laugh.

“We’re going to that new restaurant, it’s pretty casual so you won’t look _too_ out of place.”

I sink into the seat and stare out the window until the restaurant comes into view.

Soon enough we’re seated and looking at the menu. “The salt and pepper squid sounds good,” I remark, looking over the menu idly.

Max nods, looking over his menu.

“So, what can I get you two tonight?” A tall, red-headed woman who I presume is the waitress asks.

“I’ll have the-“

“Yeah,” Max interrupts me. “She’ll have the Asian salad with an iced tea, and I’ll take the steak rare with a beer. Thanks, darl.”

The girls smile drops for a second but returns straight away. “I’ll get those drinks for you now and your food will be started right away!”

I look at Max confused, “I was going to order something else. Why would you order me something random?”

He gives me his big grin, “baby, I just thought maybe you should be eating more salad because I’m getting a little worried about that figure.” He laughs like it’s all some joke. I go red in the face and look down at my lap.

I pick up my handbag, just so I have something to focus on. As I pick up the handbag it starts to vibrate nonstop. “I’ll be right back, just need to use the restroom.” I take my handbag and go to the nearest toilet. Checking my phone for why it’s vibrating so much.

My eyes go wide, and my mouth goes dry. I’ve got over 100 Twitter mentions all from fans tweeting at Kevin for me. “Oh fuck. Oh no.” I mumble, unlocking my phone to check the damage. I scroll through the hundreds of mentions and tweets aimed at Kevin and trace it back to the source tweet.

_‘Alright. Everyone who wants @SophieSoap to stream with @CallMeKevin tweet at both of them today at 7pm.’ _

“You’re kidding me...” I mumble. “I can’t believe someone actually got all of them to do it.”

I send out a quick tweet: _‘You guys really are the most dedicated holy shit.’_

A knock at the stall breaks me out of my panic. “Ma’am? Are you okay?”

I open the door and find our waitress, “oh yeah sorry.” I hold up my phone, “emergency.”

She smiles sheepishly, “oh sorry, your food is almost ready.”

I walk back to the table. Shoving my phone into the deepest part of my handbag.

The rest of the dinner goes by in a blur. I can feel my phone vibrate a couple more times before it goes quiet... _too quiet_. I anxiously wait for Max to take me home.

Soon enough we’re driving home. “Well… I think you weren’t a great girlfriend tonight.” Max complains, giving me side-eye as he drives.

I shake myself out of the anxiety, “what? Why?” I clear my throat. “What did I do?”

He rolls his eyes and sighs loudly, “what _didn’t_ you do?” He glares straight ahead onto the road.

I take a deep breath, I mustn’t have been the most attentive girlfriend tonight with all the built-up anxiety over this twitter thing. “I’m so sorry Max, I’ve just been really stressed with all this work I’ve had to do.” I place my hand on his thigh and smile, “it won’t happen next date night.”

He seems to agree with a short nod and continues driving to my house. I get out of the car and with a quick goodbye, he’s gone.

“Okay… Time to assess the damage.” I mumble pulling my phone out of my pocket and settling onto the couch.

As I scroll through all the memes made about it and all the tweets tagging both Kevin and I, I realise that he must have seen all this. I throw my phone to the opposite end of the couch, pushing my face into the pillow, I scream. Once I’m done screaming, I take some deep breaths, “hopefully he’ll just ignore it. He doesn’t even know who you are.” I remind myself.

Across the couch, I see my phone light up. I hesitate over picking it up but I breathe and realise, what else could go wrong?

As I stare at the screen my eyes go wide and my mouth drops.

_‘@SophieSoap maybe we should give the fans what they want huh? ;)’ _

Tweeted by @CallMeKevin.

Holy fuck.

I grab the pillow and scream into it again before composing myself enough to reply.

_‘@CallMeKevin well it would seem so. your stream or mine? ;)’ _

My heart beats a mile a minute, at the innuendo and the idea of streaming with him. Suddenly the notification that he started following me comes up.

**Kevin:** _Hi, I’m Kevin. I don’t believe we’ve formally met_

**Sophie:** _you do realise that would have been the perfect time to say ‘hey, call me Kevin.’_

**Sophie:** _also I’m Sophie, nice to meet you._

**Kevin:** _fek..._

**Kevin:** _I’ve seen some of your streams, I have to say I’m a bit of a fan_

I clutch my phone tighter. He knows me? He’s seen me play?!

**Sophie:** _I could say the same about you too. But honestly, I didn’t plan for my fans to do that. Actually, I actively told them not to_

**Kevin:** _don’t worry my fans have been doing the same thing to me for a couple of weeks now_

Wait... Kevin’s fans have been telling him to stream with me too. Holy shit.

**Sophie:** _those guys will be the death of me_

**Kevin:** _it was all inevitable... feking shits_

I laugh, messing back. This continues for a little while. Eventually, we organise a stream for next week. I give him my number and skype.

**Sophie:** _well I’ll see you next week_

**Kevin:** _can’t wait. Very excited to bully you in Minecraft_

I laugh again, hugging my phone to my chest. “Holy shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for reading! There are not enough Kevin fic's out there so I'm gonna try and update as much as possible


	3. Chapter 3

__  
I feel like I’m about to be sick. I hover over the Skype call button. I’ve been staring at it for the last 20 minutes. I look at my reflection again, tightening my hair and smoothing my lipgloss. I hesitate over the button, not pressing it yet. “I think I’m actually going to be sick.” I mumble, pushing my face into my keyboard. As I do, I hear the familiar sound of the dial tone on Skype. “Oh shit. I’m not ready.” I furiously try and cancel but it’s too late.   
  


“Hello,” Kevin’s face is on my screen. Smiling at me. “And here I thought you were gonna be late.” He laughs. 

I take a deep breath. “I’m never late.” I smile. “People around me are all usually early.”

He laughs at my joke and smiles wide, “I’m glad I’m finally meeting the woman behind the myth.”

I try to stop myself from blushing but it proves fruitless. “Could say the same about you, Mr  ‘_big shot_ .’”

He puffs out his chest, “Uh yeah I guess I am.” I laugh at him, which apparently encourages him. He scoffs at me, “I guess I’ll associate with you, peasant.” He tries to keep a straight face but fails pretty quickly, breaking into a big smile. 

“Wow I didn’t know CallMeKevin was such a  _ huge _ dork.” 

“You obviously haven’t been paying attention to my videos then.” We both laugh and my anxieties are gone.

“_Touché_.” I laugh, “now are you ready to play some minecraft?” I rub my hands together menacingly.

“I am  always ready to play minecraft.” He says in a ‘duh’ tone of voice.

I grin at him, “then let’s play.”

—

The stream goes on for a couple of hours. “Kevin.” He doesn’t respond. “Kevin.” Again nothing. “Kevin!” 

“Huh yes?” He breaks out of his mining stupor. 

“I’ve added a second story to my house, making it bigger than yours so I am superior.” I gloat. Looking at the chat confirms my status as superior. “And the chat agrees!”

“Wait noooo.” He whines, “that’s so unfair, you feker. You cheated while I was mining.”

I giggle, “uh nope. While you were mining away I was crafting the best house possible.” 

He waves a hand at me, “sure sure.”

I check the time and sigh, “alright guys were gonna have to end it here, unfortunately.” 

“Thank you for watching and as always folks and I guess I will see you next time.” Kevin signs off.

“Bye losers! See you next time.” I sign off and before closing twitch I see the chat explode with goodbyes and questions wether Kevin and I will stream again. I quickly exit and rub my eyes. 

“It’s a bit like that.” Kevin’s voice surprises me. 

“Fuck.” I clutch my heart. “I forgot you were there.” 

He laughs, “Is my handsome face that forgettable?”

I blushed. He does indeed have a very handsome face. “I mean maybe your handsome face isn’t handsome enough to keep my face entertained.” I laugh, hoping he doesn’t notice the red that is slowly spreading across my face. 

“Well maybe your pretty face has its expectations too high.” He smiles, winking comically. 

I feel my face get hot at the idea of Kevin thinking my face is pretty. “Well maybe our faces need to come to an agreement.” I smile softly. “I agree my face will never forget that your, “ I hesitate, face probably bright red by now “handsome face again.”

He grins wide and presses his hand against his heart, “I think my  _very_ handsome face can agree to what your  _very_ pretty face says.”

I stare into his eyes, is this actual flirting? Is Kevin flirting with me? Before I can get another word I hear knocking at my front door. “Max.” I sigh, annoyed. I told him I was busy for the whole day today but apparently he’s chosen to ignore that. 

Kevin looks at me quizzically. “Someone at your door?” 

I nod, “yeah it’s just Max.” I roll my eyes. “I told him I was busy today.”

Kevin leans back in his chair, “a friend of yours?” He asks with a small chuckle.

“More or less. We’ve been together for a year.” I hear the knocking become more insistent. “I’m gonna have to go Kevin.” I look back at the screen to see Kevin smiling small at the screen.

“Nah makes sense,” he brushes it off. “Well I do hope this duo becomes a more common thing.” He grins.

I blush, “I would love that.” I smile, “I had a lot of fun today, you’ve got my number if you ever wanna do this again.”

He grins, showing off his teeth, “yes I do ma’am and I’ve never been one for patience so expect a very quick plan for next time we can do this.”

I laugh, “alright bye, Kevin.”

“Bye Sophie, good to meet you screen to screen.”

I end the call squeal a little.  _ Holy shit. Kevin is so cool. _

“Babe are you going to let me in or what?” Max knocks on the door again as I finally open it. He stares at me, “took your time then.”

“Max, I said I was busy all day today.” He walks over to the couch and takes a seat. “I had an important...” I hesitate. “ _ Meeting _ with someone and you just made me end it early.” I sigh with annoyance as I realise he isn’t taking in anything I say.

I slump down on the arm chair as Max changes the channels on the tv. 

I look at my phone and grin when I see my notification. 

**[Kevin]**

**So uhhh... I’m not very good with patience so we should really do that again soon**

**[Sophie] **

**Well if my Twitter is anything to go off by the fans are screeching. So I’d suggest this weekend? If you’re free?**

**[Kevin]**

** Am I free?  I’m always free, I don’t leave the feking house  **

I laugh as we message and organise times again. My heart beats so fast I feel like it’s going to explode. 

I take a deep breath and look over at Max. I can’t like Kevin and I can’t act on these feelings at all. Max is the best boyfriend I’ve had... Well the  _ only _ one I’ve had, at least since high school.

I decide to shove down any butterflies and heart palpitations and just be friends with the YouTuber who I've had a crush on for awhile now and is the reason I started streaming in the first place... 

Sounds easy enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh hope you’re all enjoying! I love your comments ! I’m trying to update regularly but it’s kinda a mish-mash of updates lol. But anyway hope you enjoyed!!


	4. Chapter 4

“Kevin! I am trusting you here.” I laugh, “Do. Not. Kill. Me.” 

Kevin and I have been playing Portal for the past hour. Since our first live stream we’ve been talking nonstop and organising streams like this one left and right. 

“Sophie, it’ll be fine just walk across.” He giggles. 

I point at the camera, “see! You giggled, I don’t trust that at all!” I huff and cross my arms over my chest.

_ ‘Don’t trust him Sophie!’ _

_ ‘He’s gonna drop her’ _

_ ‘They’re so cute’  _

_ ‘Ship. Ship. Ship. Ship’ _

The chat is always so chaotic. I look at it laughing quietly but trying to hide my blush at all the comments about Kevin and I being together. Unfortunately my crush on Kevin hasn’t subsided. I feel so guilty about it because Max has been such an amazing boyfriend but Kevin is... well he’s Kevin and I don’t know why I like that so much. It also doesn’t help how flirty he is, I know he’s kidding but my heart can barely handle it.

“Soph, you’ve gotta walk across the feking platform or the mean lady will growl at us again.” Kevin broke me out of my thoughts. 

I raise my heads in defeat, “fine, fine.” My character makes it across the plat form just fine. “Wow, I’m proud of you Kevin.” I laugh and he huffs.

“Ye of little faith.”

“With  _ reason _ to have such little faith!” I correct. “Honestly I’d be surprised if there  wasn’t a YouTube complication of all the times I shouldn’t have trusted you.” 

“I think you might be right.” He laughs loudly, “chat keeps sending the same video over and over.”

I look at chat and they’re linking us to a YouTube video.

** _ ‘Every time Sophiesoap shouldn’t have trusted CallMeKevin.’ _ **

“That’s amazing.” I snort. “I’m going to have to watch that later.”

I take a quick glance at the time and swear, “and that’s time folks.”

“Awww damn.” Kevin whines, “but the lady be right.”

“Sophie signing off! Bye losers.”

“Hope to see you all next time.” Kevin signs off and we end the stream.

“I think these are going really well.” I smile.

He grins back, “I’d like to think so too.” 

I lean back in my chair and stretch, groaning from the strain. 

“I wish I could stretch that freely.” He laughs, rubbing his shoulder. “There is only so much stretching I can do on my own.”

I smile softly at him, “is your shoulder giving you more trouble today?”

“It’s been a bit off for the past week. But I’ve got my sister coming over sometime soon to help.” He laughs a bit.

“That’s good, I hope she can help.”

I don’t tell him that I would be more than willing to help if I was there. It feels like over stepping a line.

“So, how are you and Max?” He asks. I grimace. “Bad?”

“No, no.” I sigh, “sometimes it feels like he doesn’t listen to me and seems to ignore what I say anyway...” I trail off, realising that I’m being too negative. “But! Guys will be guys.” I laugh, playing off the bad atmosphere I created. 

Kevin looks conflicted, “I mean Soph, if he isn’t treating you right then-“

“No!” I cut him off. “Of course he is, Max is the best partner. He’s really caring and loving and knows what’s best for me,” I laugh. “Even if I don’t know it yet.”

“Ah, alright then Soph.” 

“Anyway, speaking of Max he’s coming over soon so I’ve gotta go get ready.” I gesture to my unmade up face and messy hair.

He gives me a confused look, “but you look nice to me, what is there to change?”

I blush, “shush up O’Reilly.” I wave my hand at him, “trying to get on my good side all the time.”

“What can I say? I’m a ladies man.” He clicks his tongue and throws up some finger guns.

I hover over the end call button, “I’ll message you tonight?”

“I will be awaiting your message.” 

I laugh, “bye Kevin.”

—

“Hey baby!” I greet Max with a kiss. 

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” He asks, wondering into the kitchen. I follow and lean against the counter. 

“I was thinking, movie, Ice cream then video games?” Our usual ideal date. My smile falters when he grimaces. “You don’t wanna do that?”

He sighs, pushing his hair back. “I was actually kind of hoping to have a quick date night because some of the guys want to hang out.”

My shoulders deflate, “oh... well that’s okay. We could always reschedule-“ before I’ve even finished talking he’s kissing me on the cheek and leaving out the door.

“You’re the best babe! Bye” he says as he walks out the door. 

“Bye...” I say as the door shuts. 

Before I can feel too upset I psych myself up. “ _ Okay _ new plans; treat yourself.”

I get the ice cream out the fridge and start applying toppings. Getting out my phone to message a friend, asking if she’d like to join me. She replies back a moment later apologising but she’s stuck at work. I sigh and figure it’ll be a solo night then.

As I make myself comfortable on the couch, sitting cross legged, ice cream in lap, my phone vibrates. 

** [Kevin] **

** So how went the date night? **

** [Sophie] **

** Unfortunately like so many teenage prom goers I was stood up **

** [Kevin] **

** A no show? **

** [Sophie] **

** More like a quick kiss and then goodbye to hang out with the guys **

** [Kevin] **

** What were tonight’s plans? **

** [Sophie] **

** Ice cream, movie and video games. It was gonna be pretty chill **

** [Kevin] **

** .. give me 10 minutes **

** [Sophie] **

** Kevin... you live in Ireland **

** [Sophie] **

** You’re not gonna be able to come to America in 10 minutes **

** [Sophie] **

** Okay if you knock at my door I will genuinely give you a prize of some sort **

As I sat on the couch staring anxiously at my front door. Reasoning with myself that it isn’t possible for Kevin to appear at my door.

** [Kevin] **

** Get out your laptop I’ve got a surprise **

Kevin messages back after 15 minutes. I look at his message in confusion but do it anyway. Getting out my laptop and sitting it on the coffee table.

Eating ice cream and staring at my laptop is an interesting way to spend date night. 

Just as I go to message Kevin asking what he’s expecting me to do the Skype icon comes up.

** _ ‘Incoming call from; Kevin’ _ **

Oh... OH. _Fuck_. I tighten my dressing gown around me and wipe my face from any ice cream and answer.

“Hello it is I, your saviour from a lonely night.” His fave appears on screen. He seems to be sitting in the same sort of position I am, on his couch in his pjs and holding a bowl of ice cream. 

“Oh Kevin, this is so sweet.” I cover my mouth, hiding the blush from seeing him. “Wait... did you have to buy ice cream just for this?”

For once he’s the one blushing, “I just went to the corner store, it’s no big deal.” He holds up his tub of ice cream. “Besides I didn’t want you be alone in eating some good ice cream.”

“You’re too sweet for me.” I grin, scooping ice cream into my mouth. 

“No such thing.” He smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely love you guys comments! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Soph, check your emails.” Kevin’s voice come from my phone as we had been on a phone call for the last hour as I been cleaning my house and wanted the company. 

“What- why?” I ask, coming up from where I was under the sink. 

“Trust me, you’ll want to read it.” I could hear the smile in his voice.

I grab my phone, “I’ve learnt not to trust you much though.” I tease.

He groans, “that was only a couple of times!” He says while laughing. “Just check them-“

He’s cut of by the shocked squeal. “Oh my god Kevin!” I jump as I read the email from TwitchCon. “Holy shit! I’m going to TwitchCon!” I jump around my kitchen yelling in celebration.

“See I told you to trust me,” Kevin’s voice on the phone reminds me that he’s there.

I grab the phone again, not being able to stop myself from grinning. “Sorry about that little celebration there.” I laugh. 

“Nah, don’t be. It was cute.” I blush but shake it off.

“Wait... you’re going right?”

He giggles, “just have a look at who you’re set up next to then.”

“No way...” I quickly get back into the email and see the map provided to me. “It says I’m next to some loser named CallMeKevin.”

Kevin scoffs, “yeah it’s weird mine says I’m next to a huge dork called SophieSoap? Weird name.” 

We both are quiet before laughing aloud. “I’m finally gonna be able to meet you in person, that’s gonna be weird.” My stomach does flips just thinking about it. “God I hope you’re not like surprisingly tall, or I’ll be mad.” 

“Well now I’m all self conscious. I don’t know your definition of tall.” He sulks but then brightens up, “I’m excited to finally annoy the feck outta ya in person too.”

Excitement washes over my like a bucket of water, “I’ve gotta call Max and tell him the good news! I’ve gotta go Kevin.” I grin, holding the the phone between my shoulder and ear as I wash my hands. 

“Oh- yeah- of course. I’ll be talking to you soon Soph.”

“Bye Kevin!” I hang up and call Max. 

“What?” He answers harshly. 

“Oh sorry babe, I didn’t mean to interrupt whatever you were doing...” I take a deep breath. “I’ve got huge news with my job!”

“Oh yeah?” He asks, but it kind of sounds like he’s doing something else. 

“I’ve been invited to a convention to show off my gaming stuff!” I exclaim, waiting for him to react. 

“Where at?”

My shoulders deflate a little, “it’s in San Diego.”

“California?! You’re really going to go that far away without _me_?” I sigh, trying to get words in but he speaks over me. “Of _course_ you’re going, you’re just looking for an excuse to find someone new over there and cheat on me... _typical_.”

I gasp, “no! No it isn’t like that, I’m going to make myself more known and make more money.” I can’t believe he’s even assume that.

“Well then who will you be hanging out with while you’re there? Knowing you, you won’t be able to navigate alone. You’re not _that_ capable with things like that.” 

“Oh don’t worry my friend...” I go to say Kevin but decide against it. When Max is in these moods I can’t mention other men. “Sally...” I make up quickly, regretting it as soon I say it. 

“Well at least _someone_ will be taking care of you.” We both go silent. Not knowing where to go after that. “Look babe, good job but I’ve got to get back to work too. Bye.”

He hangs up before I can say it back.

I roll my eyes and swear at the phone even though he can’t hear or see me. 

“Whatever, he just worries too much.” I say, not letting it get the best of me.

I go onto twitter and make a status update, _‘hey losers! I’m going to be at TwitchCon in San Diego! I’m so exited to meet you all! Hope we can catch up... if you’re looking for me at the Con I’ll next next to some loser named ‘CallMeKevin’... whoever that is right?’_

I laugh as I watch the excited replies come in. I answer a couple of quick questions then exit Twitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one to get the ball rolling on the actual romance!
> 
> I love that you’re all enjoying it so far xx thanks lovelies


	6. Quick Info dump - This fic is still alive

Hey guys! 

Just letting you know that this fic isn’t dead lmao. It probably seemed like it but nah. 

I’ve just been busy with final uni assignments and I’ve also gotten two new jobs that I’m training for and I’m moving into a new house within the next couple of days. So it’s been pretty hectic.

But this fic isn’t dead and I’ve only got a couple of chapters until it’s actually finished so expect an update hopefully soon-ish <3

Thank you for all being supportive!!!


	7. Chapter 7

“Flight 005 for San Diego is boarding now at gate 13.” The lady over the intercom says in her robotic voice.

I hitch my bag over my shoulder and nervously tap my foot while waiting to board. I send a quick message to Kevin, even though I know he’ll still be flying and won’t have his phone on.

** [Sophie] **

** Boarding now! Ah I’m so excited bye! **

After finding my seat, I take a deep breath. I’m so nervous. Kevin is meeting me at the hotel and every time I think about it my stomach erupts in butterflies. I haven’t even met the man in real life and here I am getting butterflies about him.

-

One four hour flight later and a thirty minute taxi drive and here I was finally at the hotel. My stomach was in knots and every couple of minutes I checked my phone, waiting for some sort of message from Kevin. Nothing yet. I felt myself grow more nervous. “Why am I so nervous? It’s just Kevin.”   
  


“Just Kevin?” A very familiar voice comes from behind me. “And here I thought I was more than that to you.” I spin around grin wide.

“Kevin!-“ I pause. “You _are_ taller than I imagined.” I laugh stepping towards him.

“Oh, well. I guess I’ll just get back on another 11 hour flight and go home since you’re so disappointed in me being tall.” He fake pouts, laughing.

“No!” I laugh, shaking my head. “Tall is good...” I trail off as I stare at him. I really didn’t think I’d ever get to meet him in person. We stare at each other for a moment before Kevin interrupts.

“I won’t lie. I’m a little star struck.” He says, sheepishly starching behind his head.

My eyes widen, “_you’re_ star stuck?!” I gently push his shoulder. “Sure sure, Kevin.”

He pushes back, smiling. “No really! I watched a lot of your edited streams on YouTube. Before the fans decided they wanted us to collaborate,” we laugh at the memory. “I was already trying to draft an email to send you.” He admits, a slight red tinge to his face. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I blush.

“You’re quite the charmer O’Reilly.”

“I do try.” We laugh. “Have you gone up to your room yet?” He asks.

I gesture to my bag, “nah, I was waiting for you.” He thanks me and we go and grab our room keys then head toward the elevator chatting idly while we head to our floor.

Our rooms are right across from each other. We decide to get settled into our rooms then meet for dinner at 6.

-

6 rolls around faster than I expected. While throwing on a robe over my dress and putting my hair up there is a knock at the door.

I open the door to find Kevin wearing a white button up and black jeans. My breath gets caught in my throat. “You ready Soph?” He asks, leaning on the door frame.

I nod, “yeah, I’m psyched.” I shrug off the robe revealing my casual striped dress. With the heat over here I figured a nice skater type dress would be nice. Kevin’s eyes widen, “what? Do I look weird?” I touch my hair and flatten my dress.

He shakes his head, “no, no!” He rubs his head. “You look really pretty.”

I blush and push him out the door, “come on, charmer.” I close the door behind me and start walking down the hallway, leaving Kevin behind. “If you don’t start walking soon we’re not gonna get to eat!” That seems to spur him on, he jogs to catch up.

”Ready to have the best night?”

I smile at him, nodding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BABEY. Sorry about how long this took but I’m gonna be posting more often hopefully. Thank you all for sticking with it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning! Some dialog is really awful here and derogatory towards women. Just a big old yuck.

“Could we have another wine for the table?” Kevin asks the waiter.

“If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to get me drunk, _sir_.” I point at him mock accusingly.

He holds his hands up, “I’m Irish, we do love a good drink.” He laughs. “It’s not my fault if you can’t handle it.”

I huff and drink the remainder of the wine in my glass. “_Watch me_, Kevin.” He laughs at my weak threat.

“Sorry for not believing you.” He smiles. I stare at him, a couple of drinks in now and I’m in awe of him. He absentmindedly taps his fingers against the table and scratches his face. I blush as I stare at his lips. “Staring at anything interesting, Soph?”

I shake my head breaking myself out of my stupor. “Nothing too interesting.” I wink. The waiter sets down another bottle, we both thank him. “I hope you’re ready for wine drunk Sophie.”

He pours me a drink, “well now I’m curious, is she much different than normal Sophie?”

I sip the wine, “very different. She’s quite loud and says what’s on her mind.”

He raises an eye brow, “and what would you have in your mind that sober Sophie can’t say?”

_‘How about how much I want to kiss you and run my hands through your hair.’_ I blink rapidly at the random thought.

I compose myself, “you’ll have to wait till you meet wine Sophie to find that out.” I wink, taking another sip.

“Can’t wait,” he raises a glass and clinks it with mine. “So tell me all about yourself Soph.”

“There isn’t much to tell that you don’t know.”

He scoots his seat closer, “I’m sure they’re is more to you Sophie. Like why did you start streaming?”

I rub the back of my head awkwardly, “well actually... not to sound like a fangirl but you’re the reason I started streaming.” He looks shocked. “I told you that I had watched your videos before and it looked like so much fun. I also saw RT’s streams and how much he spoke to his audience and I just wanted a piece of that.”

He nods, “well now you’ve got me all blushing.” He jokes, waving his hand at me.

We continue talking about everything. From where my parents grew up to what the dream fantasy pet would be.

“Kevin! I am sorry to say this but you are incorrect. The only answer to dream fantasy pet is, Fluffy. Hagrid’s three headed dog.” I huff, really feeling the effects of the wine now. 

“Oh contraire! Hagrid is just the dream.” We both laugh. Kevin looks down at his watch. “Shit it’s getting late we should get going, Soph.”

I look down at my phone for the first time in hours and I have loads of messages and a couple of missed calls. All from Max. Shit.

“Sounds good, I’ll wait outside for you?” I leave before he even answers me. I stumble a little bit, the wine making me more loose.

** [Max] **

** How was ur flight **

** [Max] **

** Hello? **

** [Max]  **

** So why are u ignoring me huh? **

** [Max] **

** Nah I get it. Im way less important than ur other friends **

** [Max]  **

** I do everything for you and ignoring me is the way you repay me? **

** [Max] **

** Alright bitch I didn’t even think you were that hot anyway **

** [Max] **

** Sorry for how I was acting before baby... u know what I’m like when I get worried about you **

** [Max] **

** Bitch **

** [Max] **

** Hope you have fun with the other men ur obviously seeing u slut. **

** [6 missed calls from Max] **

My hands tremble as I look down at the messages. I wipe away my tears and quickly call him while I take some deep breaths.

“So you finally decided to care about me?” He answers, his tone cold.

“I’m sorry Max, I’ve been out with friends and I’ve had my phone on silent the whole time.” I explain, pacing back and forth. 

He laughs coldly. “Yeah sure, out with _friends_. How many men is it? 2? 4? _God_ I always knew you were a whore but I tried to have faith in you.”

I squeeze my eye tight, not wanting to cry. “You know _what_ Max?”

“What?” He seethes.

“You’re a fucking douche bag and I don’t want anything to do with you. When I get back I expect all _your_ shit out of _my_ house. Goodbye.” I hang up the phone. My heart feels like it’s about to burst from my chest. “_Holy shit..._” I whisper to myself.

“I’ll say so.” Kevin appears next to me. “Are you okay?”

I shake my head, “no..” I sob falling into Kevin. “I-I wanna go back to the hotel.” 

He grabs my arm and slings it over his shoulder, giving me more support as we walk back. The only sound being my hiccuping sobs.

“Sophie, we’re here.” Kevin’s voice breaks the silence as we stand out the front of my hotel room. 

“Mhmm.” I only mumble as I grab my key card and open the door. 

“Sleep it off Soph and next time tell me you’re a lightweight.” He jokes.

“Kevin, you’re the best.” A kiss on the cheek mixed with my terrible coordination ends up with me on his lips. I lock wide eyes with Kevin before pulling back a little. “_Actually fuck it._” I whisper before pulling him by the shirt and crashing our lips together. For a couple of beautiful moments the world is peaceful but it doesn’t last, I pull away from him. “Sorry, I’ll be right back.” I rush to the bathroom just in time to vomit up the too much wine that I had stupidly drank.

Next thing I knew I was in my bed, sleeping peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 or 2 more chapters to go!! Ahhh! Hope you’re enjoying!


	9. Chapter 9

Oh god... why did my head hurt? I wake up with a pounding headache and barely any memory of getting into my bed. “What the?” I ask out loud trying to recall some of last night. 

Oh... I remember. I got wine drunk, broke up with Max and... “oh fuck.” I curse. “I kissed Kevin...” I hit the bed with my fist. “Then I just had to go and vomit! Jesus Christ!” I flop face first into my pillow and scream. “_Very_ classy of you Soph! Great job.” I get up, walking towards the bathroom. Maybe a shower could fix this.

... turns out a shower could _not_ fix this. I throw on my offical twitch con tag and take an aspirin with some coffee and I am out of the building. The show must go on as they say.

As I walk into the building I am assaulted by sound. People talking all at once and shouting at people where they need to go to get where ever. _‘I have some regrets.’_ I think, as I try my best to put on a happy face.

“SophieSoap?” A voice calls from behind. I turn around to see an employee. “Your booth is already set up, Kevin came in earlier and set it all up then left.”

I squint, “left?”

“Oh, he doesn’t have to be here until 2.” He looked down at his check list. “Actually you don’t have to be here until 2 also.”

“Oh thank god.” I muttered, thanking the man and walking to find some greasy food.

—

As I sit and devour some fast food I check my phone. I cringe when I see like 20 missed calls from Max. There is a couple of messages from my sister and a text from my mother. Max must have told them about the break up.

I stare at my phone. Trying to will myself into messaging Kevin.

How do I even begin to apologise? Sorry I got wine drunk, kissed you then vomited? I shook my head. Sorry that I really don’t regret kissing you and I’ve been wanting to do it from day one even if I didn’t know it yet?

I blushed bright red. “Shit.”

—

I walked around the con looking desperately for Kevin.

“SophieSoap?” A girls voice calls out making me turn around. There are a couple of girls waving at me and smiling. “Oh wow! We didn’t think we’d run into you until you’re scheduled at 2.” The first girl spoke.

“We’re really big fans,” the shorter girl said. “I’m Emily, that’s Tyler and this is Meg.” Emily spoke.

I grinned, “oh my goodness, it’s so weird to have fans.” I laughed with them.

“Could we get a group picture?” Tyler, the first girl said.

I gasped, “that would make my day!” They grabbed a phone and I held it out as we all smooshed in close. “Say cheese!” We all grinned.

“Thank you so much Sophie!” Meg smiles staring at the picture. “We’ll be seeing you and Kevin at 2, right?”

My smile falters for a moment. “If I could find the bastard. I’ve been searching for him all morning.” They laugh.

They look in thought, “oh actually! I’m pretty sure I saw him where RT is set up. They were having a really in depth conversation so I didn’t want to interrupt.” Meg says.

I face palm, “I didn’t even think to go and check RT!” I begin to jog away. “Thanks girls! Don’t forget to tag me in that picture!”

As I jog down the con, narrowly avoiding people I can faintly see RT’s booth and two people talking there. I slow down to a walking pace. Kevin looks over at me and his eyes look hurt, he says something to RT and quickly walks off.

“Kevin!” I shout but he just walks away faster. Finally I make it to where RT sits with cautious look on his face.

“You kinda fucked up.” He says.

I roll my eyes. “Yeah no shit.” I sigh, “I really fucked it.” I mumble.

“Look,” he stands, touching my shoulder forcing me to look him in the eyes. “Do you actually like him or what?”

I blink rapidly hoping the tears that were threatening to spill would go away. “I- uhh I...” I stutter. I swallow harshly, “yes. I think I really do.”

His smile comes back, “well fecking good, glad to meet ya’ Sophie.” He holds out his hand.

I shake it, “wait what?” I say confusedly.

He laughs, “well we haven’t exactly been introduced yet and now that I know you actually do like Kevin I’m sure I’ll be seeing a lot more of ya.” He winks.

“Yeah, well now I’ve fucked it up so maybe not dude.” I take a seat next to him. “Did he tell you what happened?” He nods, “Daniel, I really messed it up. I had literally just broken up with my boyfriend, got wine drunk and kissed him. Twice!” I slam my face into his desk.

“Hey, hey! Face off the merchandise!” I laugh, and slowly face him again. “Look, you haven’t completely fucked it. You’ve still got a chance.”

I roll my eyes, “alright _Mr Game_.” I sit up. “How can I fix it?”

“If you used ya’ feckin’ brain you would be asking where he is by now.”

“But I don’t even know what to say!”

He slid his palm down his face, obviously annoyed. “Speak from the heart you idiot. He said he was going to be on the top floor balcony getting some air.” I stood there staring at him. “Well get going!”

I ran off, internally freaking out.

I took the stairs to the top floor as the elevator was taking too long. “Where is the balcony?” I asking out loud, panicking. Looking left and right and up and down I finally saw a sign pointing me in the right direction.

I ran down towards the door. I shoved open the double doors leading to the balcony.

Kevin span around facing me. “Sophie?”

“Kevin.” I breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back! Muah! Lmao sorry about how long this fix be taking but after this chap it’s the finale and I want it to be as well done as possible. 
> 
> Hope you all are enjoying it! Bye for now!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I AM SO SORRY ABOUT LEAVING YOU!! I’ve had this chapter written for agessssss but I genuinely thought I had posted it OOPS haha. So sorry but here is the final chapter!! Thanks for sucking with it!!

I took a deep breath and took a couple of steps forward. “Sophie-“ he started but I held up my hand.

“Just let me speak from the heart first,” I closed my eyes. “So basically. I don’t regret kissing you at all and Max and I are done forever because basically I think I might kinda be in love with you and I probably have been since we started talking to begin with and like kissing you was the best decision of my life and I only regret that it was because I was drunk and I would very much like to try it again but without the impeding threat of throwing up but like only if you want to if not I completely understand and I’ll just leave now-“

“Sophie, I love you too.”

“-and yeah so I guess I’ll just be leaving you-“ I choked on my breath. “Y-you what?”

He laughed a little, stepping towards me. “Sophie. I am in love with you _and I probably have been since we started talking_.” He quoted me, we stood almost chest to chest now.

I blushed, “well that’s a relief.” I whispered.

He put his hand on my cheek, leaning in. “Ready for that do over kiss?” I nodded dumbly, leaning in.

As we kissed it felt as if fireworks were going off. He pulled me tight, wrapping his arm around my waist deepening the kiss.

We finally pulled apart after what felt like a millennium. We both had incredibly goofy smiles on our faces. I lent my head against his chest. “I thought you would hate me after what happened.”

“I could never, I just needed time work out what I was feeling.” He admits, pulling me closer.

“Kevin, I love you.”

He grins down at me, “I love you too, even if you are a bit of a feckin’ idiot sometimes.”

As we stared goofily into each others eyes Kevin’s phone went off. “Daniel? Oh feck! Yeah I know, after I stop this _make out machine_ Soph and I will be right down!” He laughs hanging up. “After all this we’ve still got Twitchcon to do!” He grabs my hand and we walk down to the con.

“Ah! There the love birds are!” Daniel smiles, gesturing to us as our fans all stare in shock.

There is a silence then immediate noise. Questions firing left and right. “Long story short,” I speak over the crowd. “I’m just a huge fan girl for Kevin and now we’re dating.” Kevin looks at me and kisses my cheek causing the crowd to erupt again.

“This is going to be a long day.” Daniel complains.


End file.
